These lives we lead
by Irresistable-poison926
Summary: Harry meets this woman. She knows him. He's never seen her before in his life. She knows Sirius. She's a relation of James. She takes them back through the memories of her life with his parents, and Harry sees life and love from a different perspective.
1. I'm not James!

A/N: In this fic Sirius does not DIE!  
  
Chapter1: I'm not James!  
  
Harry and the crew were at Diagon Alley, picking up their things for their upcoming and final year at Hogwarts. They were chatting animatedly, about one thing or another, nothing extremely important. When Harry was interuppted.  
  
"And then Wood comes swerving out to block hi-"  
  
"James?"  
  
"Excuse m-"Harry said, turning around.But this time Harry cut himself off. Standing infront of him was a beautiful woman, in her late twenties-early thirties. She had knee length choclate brown hair, honey colored eyes, and tan skin. She looked arabian.  
  
"James I haven't seen you in so long! How's Lily? Peter? Remus? What about Sirius? I miss him so much!" she said hugging him. They were about the same height. The mention of Harry's parents hit him hard. It was like somebody, one by one, dropping bricks into his stomache.  
  
"I'm not James," said Harry darkly. "He's dead, so is Lily. I don't know who you are neither do I want to, good day." Said Harry, turning back to Ron and Hermione, but before the woman could respond Hermione spoke up:  
  
"Harry! This woman apparentally knew your parents, how could you be so rude?!" she turned to the lady, "My name is Hermione Granger. You?"  
  
"Nadia Almarzougi," said the woman in a sweet but urgent voice. "Now what is this you say about Lily and James? You know them?"  
  
"Why don't you come have a drink with us?" asked Ron, he looked attracted to Nadia, but nevertheless Hermione was thankful, as it got them a chance to speak with her.  
  
"Yes that would be wonderful, if the young man whom I offended doesn't mind." She said, inclining her head towards Harry, and shaking Hermione's hand.  
  
They walked into a café. Nadia insisted on paying, they sat down, Harry took a swig of his butterbeer, but Nadia wasted no time before she spoke. "So you know my dear cousin, but . . .you must forgive me, this man looks just like James." It shook Harry odd to be addressed as a 'man'. Even if not directly.It was Hermione to which Nadia spoke but Harry replied: "How do you know my parents?"  
  
"I'm not sure I do . . .Their names?" she asked.  
  
"You said you knew my parents, you said you knew James and Lily Potter, how do you know them?!" he asked quickly, he was warming up to this girl.  
  
"No." she said flatly. "I will answer your questions after you answer mine." She said, though not in a rude way. She grinned, and for some reason Harry couldn't help but return the favor. "Now you know Lily and Prongs, how is this so?" she spoke as though she knew english but hadn't spoken it in a while.  
  
"They were my parents, they're dead, they died, sixteen years ago." He said flatly, trying not to put any emotions in his words. "No. You're lying, that's not true. H-he c-can't b-b-be dead!" she said, laying her face on her arms, which she had crossed on the table, tears were running down her face.  
  
"You are Lily and James's son?" she asked, lifting head back up, and wiping her eyes, almost as though she were determined Harry was lying. "They are dead. Where do you live?" she asked, as though trying to trap him, in his "lies".  
  
"With my Godfather," but that was all he was going to say, he wasn't letting the ministry onto Sirius.  
  
"How is Sirius, what about Remus?" but before Harry could answer Hermione spoke. "We need to show her where he is," she said it as though it were the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"No."  
  
"We could give her a test." Suggested Ron, who, so far had been silent.  
  
"Who are the Mauraders?" said Harry.  
  
Nadia spoke as if she were an older Hermione when she said: "Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Akso know as, Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail. And here's something I bet you don't know: They two other members join, the night after graduation. Nadia Almarzougi and Lily Evans: Privately known as Honey, and Emerald. The names were chosen according to our eyes," then she added on a softer note, "Not our animagus." She smirked.  
  
Harry sighed "Let's take her." 


	2. A tiny spark

Thank you FlamingArrow a.k.a. Ginny Weasley! Chapter two: A tiny spark  
  
They arrived at Grimmauld Place a half hour later. "You still haven't given us any answers!" Harry complained quietly, they were walking past the old hag's portrait (A/N: No pun intended. Well, that was a lie). "Shut up!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Where are we?" Nadia asked, in a whisper, catching on that they should be quiet. "Grimmauld Place, we'll explain later," said Ron, creeping into the kitchen. "Oh, Ron, dear! You've brought a friend!" said Mrs. Weasley, thinking Ron had brought Nadia, since he was closest to her, and to Nadia's amusement thinking she was a teenager. "Are you a friend from school?" she asked in a sweet voice, shooting Ron a death glare.  
  
They probably weren't supposed to bring people here. Nadia started to say hello to Molly, and ask how she'd been when Ron stepped on her foot, he didn't know that they knew each other and suspected that she was going to tell her that they met in Diagon alley and they invited her over (just a wild hunch). "Ow! Uh . . .yes ma'am."  
  
"Oh! Well, who are you parents?" she asked. Nadia started to think up a good lie, when a handsome man with shoulder length black hair waltzed in the room. "In a second, Molly," she said, absentmindedly, walking across the kitchen, behind Sirius who has started chopping lettuce. Mrs. Weasley was probably angry, thinking she was a plain, old, disrespectful teenager. But right now, Nadia did not care. She tapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Leave me alone, Molly, I know how to chop lettuce!" he said in a joking way.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave you alone, but I'm not Molly." she breathed in his ear. Having no clue who was standing behind him he spun around, The whole room was holding their breath. Nadia caught him in a kiss,and it wasn't just a peck, it was a KISS. Hermione giggled, Harry gasped, and Ron laughed. Harry expected Sirus to pull away, but he wrapped his arms around Nadia's waist, Nadia wrapped her arms around his neck, when she lifted her arms her shirt raised just enough to reveal a tattoo, it said in very elegant writing 'All is fair in love, and war'. Right above her navel, Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. They broke apart (all this happened in the span of 15 seconds).

"Nadia?" said Sirius, daring to believe it. "

NADIA!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "OH, MY GOODNESS!" she turned to the trio "Go get your father, hurry!" she said quickly, before running to hug Nadia.  
  
Within thirty seconds Arthur came bustling into the room, they hugged, and yadda yadda yadda.  
"Where's Remus?" Nadia asked, excitedly.  
"Upstairs. Why? Going to go make-out with him too?" said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'll go get him." she said. But Nadia was already up,

"No, let me." Nadia ran up the stairs, a moment later, they heard a man scream. Everyone ran upstairs, to find a large white and black tiger standing over Lupin (he had been taking a nap). The tiger with the honey colored eyes slowly morphed back into Nadia. "I missed you." she said simply, giving him a hug.  
  
"Now," she said on a happier note (if that were possible) "Where's my cousin?" Everyone's face fell. She still didn't believe them. "I'll tell her," said Sirius quietly. "Come on," he offered her his hand, "I've got to tell you something."  
  
A/N: Don't flame me, I know it sucked. I have a habit of blundering through certain parts to get to the good parts. This is really just an Prologue(sp?). It's really a L/J N/S story, it takes place back then (when they were in school) , once they start to tell Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, about it. And please don't get mad if this chapter was poorly written (I know it was). I was just in a hurry to get to the good part.


	3. Slipped Away

A/N: From now on, all chapters will be based on a song, a different song for a different chapter (it helps express emotions), if you have any suggestions do not hesitate(sp?) to let me know, thank you.  
  
THANK YOU: FlamingArrow a.k.a. Ginny Weasley and MidnightPrincess  
  
Disclaimer: (forgot it last time) If I owned any of this I wouldn't even know about this website. I'd be in Jamaica with cornrows in my hair, chillin' it! By the way, the character of Nadia is based on me, but I'm not old.  
  
Chapter three: Slipped Away (I just got the new Avril Lavigne cd) "J-james died."Sirius said, flatly, it ws clear that he, like Harry, was trying not to put emotion in his words. "About two months after we heard news of the explosion," he fell silent.  
  
"How?" she asked in a cold, shaky voice.  
  
"Voldemort." he answered, shortly  
  
"He's gone." she said in the same cold voice.  
  
"Because of Harry," he launched into the story, when he finished, Nadia just stared at him with blank eyes.  
  
"And Lily?"  
  
Na na, na na na, na na I miss you, miss you so bad I don't forget you, oh it's so sad I hope you can hear me I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same Ooooh  
  
Sirius bowed his head, letting Nadia know she died the same way. "So you're telling me, that man, i-i-in there," she shifted around in her chair, and pointed out of the kitchen door into the living room, "Defeated Voldemort . . .but James and Lily didn't stand a chance, even so . . . You haven't explained, how or why he was there." said Nadia. Nadia had a habit of tuning out things; when she was after an answer, that was all she was going to hear, anything else said, wouldn't process through her mind.  
  
"He's their son, your second cousin, Nadia. The reason no one bothered trying to contact you was because, well . . ." he trailed off.  
  
"Because you thought I was dead!" she finished for him in a angry snap. She wasn't angry, but she was venting her frustration, and Sirius knew that. "You didn't think I could survive that fire! Well, I've got news for you:"by now she was on her feet, "I did, I'm here ain't I? I didn't have my wand, it burned, but me and three other people survived, had to live off berries for two weeks but we managed it!" she plopped back down in her seat (childish word, I know). "I never got a chance to say 'good-bye'" she whispered, more to herself, than Sirius. Tears started running down her cheeks, Sirius wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Na na la la la na na I didn't get around to kiss you Goodbye on the hand I wish that I could see you again I know that I can't Ooooo  
  
"S-s-so, you have custody of Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I did. . .his eighteenth birthday is tomorrow, until then, I do."  
  
"He knows who I am?" she said, in more of a question, than a statement.  
  
"No. But I know he does need a motherly figure . . .besides Molly, I mean. She's good with him and all, but she doesn't yell or punish him, which is what he needs nine out of ten times." Sirius said, with his bark-like laughter.  
  
"Well, I'm not the motherly-type," she answered.  
  
"No, you're more of a Do-What-I-Tell-You-Or-Else type." Nadia couldn't help but smile.  
  
I had my wake up Won't you wake up I keep asking why And I can't take it It wasn't fake It happened, you passed by  
  
Now your gone, now your gone There you go, there you go Somewhere I can't bring you back Now your gone, now your gone There you go, there you go, Somewhere your not coming back  
  
"Who's gonna tell him?" she asked  
  
"You."  
  
"No.NO!. Not me, I can't! I met him an hour ago." she said, franticly  
  
"I don't care." said, Sirius, in a way that made Nadia laugh.  
  
"What are you? Fifteen years old?"  
  
"That's what I like to think," he ran his fingers through his hair, and propped his feet up on the table. "Get you're feet off the damn table!" she said, shoving his feet off, and getting up. "I going to go talk ta' Harry." without further ado, she waltzed out of the room. 


	4. Don't mess with my man

A/N: Sorry about that thing with the song lyrics (maybe it's just my computer, but they're all in one line! I tried to fix it, but can't, so without further ado . . .)  
  
Disclaimer: Auther says, in an impatient, angry voice "We've gone over this!"  
****

Chapter four: Don't mess with my man

Don't mess with my man

I'ma be the one to break it to you

All my girls, that's my man

Find your own, leave mine alone

Nadia walked upstairs, into a long hallway, with doors down both sides: "Christ! Any one of these could be Harry's room!" she walked to a open door at the very end, what sounded like muggle radio was playing, and a pretty girl, with hair the color of fire, was at a desk, bent over a book.

She looked just like Lily! Nadia knocked on the door frame, the girl gave a startled jump, but seeing someone at the door, she turned off the radio and relaxed.

"Yes?" she asked. Ginny was used to seeing people about this place, she'd never seen before, so she assumed this woman was with the order.

"Yeah, I was wondering . . .if you could, maybe tell, me which one of these rooms

belongs to . . .Harry Potter?" that was terrible! She almost forgot her cousin's name!

Ginny didn't like that question: "Who are you?" she said, ignoring what she had just said.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so rude! Nadia. Nadia Almarzougi." she offered her hand.Ginny didn't take it.

"Why d'you wanna know?" Ginny said, looking her up and down.

I could take her, **she thought.**

"I just wanted to talk with him, I need to tell him something."

Who the hell is this bitch? **thought Nadia.**

"Who the hell are you, again?" she asked, rudely.

"Nadia. Now, can you please tell me where Harry's room is."

"What if I don't?" she asked, casually, leaning against the door frame. Nadia didn't answer. "You his chick? Because you look way to trashy for Harry's taste." she asked.

Nadia didn't want to pick a fight with a teenager, but this whore right here was 'bout to get it--

"Listen, bitch, when I was 21 you were still pissin' your diapers, so if you--"

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are, nor do I care, now you get your trashy--" Ginny quickly changed her tone "Second door on the right!" she said quickly, and slammed the door. Nadia was puzzled for a moment, then she saw Harry walking towards her.

"What was that about?" he asked. "We could hear you all the way down the hallway." he looked at her, expecting an answer. But Nadia just doubled over, and started laughing uncontrollably. She understood now, Ginny liked Harry, ALOT! That explains it. Harry wasn't about to give up, he knocked on Ginny's door.

"Oh, Christ! Are you back ag--Harry!"

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, pointing at Nadia, who was still laughing her heart out. "What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Maybe she's a nutcase." Ginny said, avoiding Harry's eyes.

Nadia was finally getting over her laughing fit: "No. I'm not crazy, but you are . . . crazy about, Ha--"

"That's enough! I told you where his room is, leave!" she slammed the door again.

"What were you saying?" asked Harry. It was obvious he liked Ginny too.

"Nothing. Maybe I am missing a few pages."

"More like a few chapters!" Ginny's voice called from in her room.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something,"

"Er. . .Well, then lets go to my room,"

Once they got inside, Ron was sitting on one of the two beds, "Who started the catfight?" he asked, once they got inside.

"No other than your darling sister, Ronnikins" said Nadia, it was weird how Nadia, acted just like a teenager.

"Wait! Have you been talking to Fred and George?!" he asked.

"Those cute boys who own the joke shop? I've met them, yeah." she commented.

"How do you know my sister?"

"I don't. But I knew she was a Weasley."

"What were you fighting about?"

"Quit the interrogation! Nadia said, she had something to say!" Harry interrupted. "Sit down." he said to Nadia, a little more forcefully than he meant.

"What happened to please?"

"It's dead, now get out, Ron!"

"But why can't I stay?" he whined.

"Because I said so." said Nadia, sitting down next to him. "You come back in half an hour,"

"This is my room too!" he said, acting childish on purpose.

"Get the fuck out." she said, pointing towards the door, a smile on her face.

"Fine, but do you have to cuss?" Ron asked.

Nadia thought about it for a moment, then nodded her head, 'yes'. Ron rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Nadia sat down next to Harry.

"Now, if you're here to tell, me you're my long lost sister, I don't wanna hear it!" he joked.

"Well, in a way," Nadia said, quietly. "That's exactly why I'm here."

  
A/N: I know it sucked, another two or three chapters and the Epilogue will be over!


	5. Another secret, another revolation

A/N: I'm sorry, my writing isn't usually like this, I'm making this up as I go (with the basic plot in mind). I promise, that I am usually very discreptive, I will hurry up, this will be the last chapter of the Epilogue.  
  
Disclaimer: We already discussed the Harry Potter issue, I just wanna say that the song's title is called 'Cruel to be kind' even though that's not the name of the chapter. (Cruel to be kind is performed by 'Letters to Cleo')  
  
Chapter 5: Another secret, another revelation  
  
I can't take another heartache  
  
Though you say your my friend  
  
I'm at my wits end  
  
You say your love is bonafide  
  
But that don't coincide  
  
Wiith the things you do  
  
"What d'you mean?" Harry asked, a light trace of concern covered his face. "Has anyone ever told you, about your great-aunt Tresie?"Nadia asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "I've heard of her, yeah. She was my Dad's, mother's, sister or some Jerry Springer junk like that." Nadia wondered for a fleeting moment, how he knew who Jerry Springer was, but quickly shook it out of her mind: "She married an man from Libya, and had . . ." she paused. She didn't want to break it to Harry like that, but there was no other way. "Me." she softly said. Harry didn't respond, "But you have to understand, I joined the muggle peace choir, and--"  
  
"So your my. . .cousin?" he broke her off.  
  
"Yeah," she said quietly, tracing patterns on the bed quilt with her slender finger.  
  
"Your my only live blood-relative," he stated. "It's better than before. I mean, up until a minute ago I thought my whole family was dead." he said, in that voice that had no emotion.  
  
Nadia moved to hug him, but stopped. She didn't want him to get with her at a time like this! He saw her movement and smiled, she returned the favor. The sat in silence for a long while, then Harry pulled her into a tight embrace. Nadia's senses told her, he hadn't been hugged like that for a while, he seemed to take in every emotion that was being released. It seemed that he never had a close relationship with a female (sort of like, a mix of a Mrs. Weasley-Hermione relation ship with one person).  
  
"Will you stay here?" he asked, once they had seperated. "Huh?" "You said, that you just got here, you wouldn't have a place to stay. . .Plus, family's got to stick together." Nadia moved in and gave him a quick kiss in the lips. It shocked him at first, but he then relaxed, it was the same kind of kiss you'd give your dad (or in Harry's case, mom). "Blood's thicker than water." she answered. "I'll stay, but I won't have a good time!" she joked.  
  
"Oh, I know you won't," said Harry, striding to the door and pulling it open. "Your sleeping in Ginny's room." with that, he smiled and walked out. As he walked down the hall, he heard something that sounded very suspiciously like Nadia banging her head on the wall, and Harry was willing to bet his broomstick, that she'd done it on purpose.  
==   
Nadia joined everyone in the kitchen a few minutes later, including Ginny.

"D'you tell him?" Sirius whispered.  
"Hell yes." Nadia whispered back.  
  
They all sat together and talked. Well, the adults talked and the kids listened. They laughed, cried, they relived happy memories as well as sad.  
  
"Well, we all best get to bed!" announced Mrs. Weasley, at around one o'clock.  
  
"Moony, can I use your Pensieve?" Nadia asked. Lupin stood up and led her out the room. Harry as well as Ginny, were curious to see what Nadia put in the pensieve. So they followed, they discovered where Lupin had hidden it, and agreed to meet back there in an quarter-hour. Little did they know, they were about to learn alot more than they thought.


	6. Young and well, young

From now on, it'll be mostly Nadia's point of view, Harry and Ginny'll be there, but you won't hear much about them, they're just viewing the story.  
  
Chapter six: Young and, well . . .young Harry and Ginny, slipped out of bed, which was alot harder on Ginny's part since Nadia shared a room with her. "Okay, let's go." Ginny whispered, Harry pressed his fingers to his lips, as they tiptoed towards the cabinet where the pensieve was hidden.  
  
Ginny had never used a pensieve before: "What do we do?" she asked, in a whisper.  
  
"Just touch the silver stuff, you'll see." he whispered back. They both leaned in, so their noses barely glazed the surface, in an instant they were hurled forward. They both landed on what looked like the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Harry, I think we did something wrong!" said Ginny in a panicky voice. "Nah, we didn't. Somebody we know should be close by . . ." he said, looking around, then he saw her. Nadia! As a teenager! She looked, pretty much the same. Her hair, was waist length, which was alot shorter than it is now, but other than that, she looked the same. But Ginny had her eyes on someone else, the woman Nadia was talking to, she had fiery red hair like Ginny-- but her eyes--she had Harry's eyes.  
  
"Harry, it that--"  
  
"My mother!" said Harry. -- "I've got to go say hi to my cousin, come on," Nadia beckoned, walking towards the end of the train.  
  
"I'm not going no where near those four invesils(sp?)!" stateed Lily, indignantly. Crossing her arms across her chest in a proud fashion.  
  
"Quit complainin', James ain't that hard to talk to, just don't use big words . . ." she started walking again, this time Lily followed (quite reluctantly), "Just don't say anything bigger than the word: dog. And you'll be fine."  
  
"But he's a puffed up, pompous . . ." Lily sputtered, when she could not find another big word, she settled for: "Dummy!"  
  
"I'm a dummy am I?" came a smooth voice. Lily groaned. Nadia smiled, and ran to hug a boy who looked just like Harry. She gave him a kiss, similar to the one she gave Harry.  
  
"Come in," said James, moving so the could fit through the doorway. "I'll wait her--" Lily started, but was cut off by Nadia's: "Get in here!"  
  
It was a known fact Nadia and Lily hated the mauraders, but Nadia put up with them, because James was her cousin.  
  
"Hey ladies--oh, it's you," said Sirius, starting out enthuisiastically, but his emotion dulled when he saw who it was.  
  
"Yes, yes, it's me, you can cry now." Nadia said, not bothering to look at him. "Remus." she nodded curtly, "Patrick,"  
  
"Peter." he corrected.  
  
"Same difference," she said boredly. Nadia sat down and talked with James for awhile.  
  
Strike one.  
  
To talk for a while about . . .Quidditch  
  
Strike two.  
  
Then James said something that livened things up a bit. "Nadia, Sirius is undressing you with his eyes,"  
  
Nadia was wearing dress that came just above her knees. Which would make that quite easy. "Am not!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I mean, when you have a body like mine it's hard to keep people from doing that," she joked.  
  
"Yeah, well, her better stop, I don't like it!" James said, loudly. "That's disgusting, your my baby cousin!"  
  
"By a day!" Nadia exclaimed. "And besides, he's an idiot, he'd have sex with anything on legs!" 


End file.
